Le sens de l'immortalité
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Teague inspiré par les événements ajoute un article au code


**Disclaimer: Teague est à Disney**

_**Bonjour à tous … voilà donc un OS écrit pour un concours … pas mon meilleur mais bon . Reviews ? **_

**Le sens de l'immortalité**

Code des Pirates. Article du Capitaine Teague.

_« J'ai tout vu, tout su et j'ai survécu à tout. _

_C'est ainsi que mon fils supposé, Jack, me voit. Et je suppose que d'une certaine manière, il n'a pas tort. _

_J'ai survécu à plus de batailles et de mutineries que je ne saurais en raconter, j'ai vu plus d'hommes mourir dans toute mon existence que d'autres en cent. J'ai vu l'âge d'or de la piraterie et son déclin. _

_J'ai deviné, compris et accepté plus de désirs cachés qu'aucun autre pirate. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais réussi à expliquer à ceux qui m'entouraient ce que signifiait exactement être immortel. _

_Car, je m'en rends compte à présent , c'est le désir le plus puissant, le plus humain et le plus égoïste qui anime les pirates. A commencer par Jackie. Sauf qu'il se trompe sur l'essence de ce qu'il croit désirer. Il ne veut pas être immortel. Ce qu'il désire en fait c'est échapper à la mort. C'est différent. _

_Peut être que je lui explique mal ou peut être qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais l'immortalité n'est pas ce qu'il croit désirer. Échapper à la mort n'est rien si l'on doit sacrifier tout ce que l'on est, tout ce que l'on désire pour l'obtenir. L'important ce n'est pas de chercher à repousser la mort mais de vivre tant qu'on le peut…. Mais cela , Jackie ne le comprend pas. _

_Ce qu'il appelle « immortalité » repousse juste le terme… Ce qu'il désire n'apporte pas le bonheur . Il suffit de penser à Davy Jones pour s'en convaincre .. Jones. Pauvre âme perdue et torturée. Lui aussi a voulu repousser son terme. Pourtant,au bout de dix années d'immortalité, il aurait tout donné pour être un homme à nouveau, capable de vivre, capable de mourir. A cause de cette « immortalité », damné, torturé, Jones a traversé les siècles, dispensant la souffrance et le malheur partout où il se rendait tandis que son infidèle amante était condamnée à vivre enfermée dans un corps d'humaine sans jamais pouvoir espérer s'en échapper grâce à la mort. _

_L'erreur de Jones , celle qui causa sa déchéance,fut de désirer l'immortalité ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être l'immortalité. Par amour pour la traîtresse Calypso. _

_Comme les autres, il n'avait pas compris que le fait même de ne pouvoir mourir n'est pas fait pour les hommes… parce qu'il fait perdre l'humanité, qu'il tue celui qu'on est, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide… Il a cherché à dépasser sa nature humaine et à cause de cela il est devenu un monstre … _

_Immortelle, Calypso l'est de par sa nature. Elle ne peut pas mourir, ne peut pas être anéantie. Tout comme elle est incapable de compassion ou de douceur…. Cependant la vengeance humaine de Jones l'a rattrapée… Lui faisant goûter les tourments de l'immortalité lorsqu'elle est accordée à un corps de mortel. Combien de siècles a t 'elle du endurer sa prison charnelle à cause de sa vie éternelle ? Combien d'années a-t-elle du supporter ce corps qui l'emprisonnait plus sûrement qu'aucun barreau ? Même pour elle, dont c'est pourtant la nature profonde, l' immortalité est un fardeau qui ne lui a apporté que souffrance et déception. _

_Il y a d'autres exemples, d'autres hommes qui eux aussi ont gagné la vie éternelle, « l'immortalité » _

_Comme Barbossa … Lui aussi a été incapable d'être tué. Dix ans. Dix années à se traîner de ports en ports, de villes en villes sans jamais réussir à étancher le moindre de ses désirs…Était il heureux ? Non. Et cependant, lui non plus n'a pas compris que l'immortalité n'a rien de commun avec le fait de ne pas mourir…. _

_Ils connaissent tous ces histoires aussi bien que moi. Pourtant, ils continuent à ne voir l'immortalité que comme une alternative à la mort, une manière de déjouer ses pièges… _

_Comme pour le jeune Turner. Pauvre gamin. Condamné à vivre enchaîné au Hollandais Volant comme Jones avant lui. Obligé de voir années après années l'amour de sa vie se flétrir, dépérir jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par mourir. A moins que Jackie ne lui offre la Fontaine de Jouvence … Puisqu'il a condamné Turner à ce simulacre d'existence pour cette femme , il serait juste qu'il lui offre à elle aussi la chance de vivre éternellement. Et s'il le fait, elle acceptera. Parce qu'elle non plus n'a pas compris que certaines vies ne valent pas la peine d'être vécues éternellement…. A moins … qu'elle ne se décide à offrir à Jack l'occasion de concilier enfin ce qu'il est avec ce qu'il désire… Mais tout deux courent après des choses qu'ils ne rattraperont jamais au lieu de vivre leurs désirs humains et de les reconnaître. Jack se persuade qu'il désire être immortel … Et elle se convainc que son destin est lié à celui de Turner. Elle n'a pas compris qu'il n'y a ni avenir, ni présent pour le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Il n'est plus de ce monde. Il n'est plus tout à fait un homme … Il est devenu une légende qui appartient à l'océan. _

_Jackie trouvera la Fontaine … Je n'en doute pas. Même s'il doit sacrifier une partie de sa vie à la chercher… Et je sais qu'il lui offrira si elle est encore de ce monde lorsqu'il l'aura trouvée… Mais même ainsi je doute qu'il admette que s'il la veut éternelle c'est pour lui-même et non pour le jeune Turner. Jack n'a toujours pas compris que le secret … c'est de vivre avec soi même , de s'accepter. Puis de mourir. Aucun d' entre eux ne l'a compris et je ne pense pas que Jack y parviendra un jour. A moins qu'on lui montre la voie. Mais je ne pourrais être celui là. ELLE le pourrait …Mais elle est comme lui. Elle préfère refuser se réfugier dans ses rêves plutôt que de s'affronter telle qu'elle est . Et tout comme Jackie, elle n'a rien appris… Sans doute ont-ils trop peur de se voir tels qu'ils sont et de commencer à vivre. _

_Pourtant le secret est simple … L'immortalité ce n'est pas de vivre éternellement. L'immortalité ne réside pas dans la vie d'un seul homme ou d'une poignée. L'immortalité ce n'est pas un corps qui traverse les âges sans s'éteindre. _

_L'immortalité c'est le vent dans les voiles, le goût de la liberté. L'immortalité c'est ce livre,c'est l'âme des pirates qui, bien longtemps après que nous soyons morts continuera à vivre …Après tout … ne dit on pas que l'âme des pirates … jamais ne mourra. »_


End file.
